Like Never Before
by Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir
Summary: Another Duck Dynasty story. Another Phil/Kay high school love story.


**A/N: Well, here's another Duck Dynasty story. It is a Phil/Kay high school love story as well, but hopefully it will be a little more accurate...especially without all the texting and phones. I didn't really think that through in Love Will Find Its Way...Anyways here you go, and I hope you enjoy!**

14 year old Kay Carroway sighed as she attempted to pull on her cheerleading uniform in the locker room for the fifth time.

"This is impossible!" she growled, throwing the top across the room. Her best friend Annika giggled.

"That's probably because that's Kim's uniform." she told her. Kay closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the lockers.

"Can nothing go right in my life?" she asked.

"Are you alright? What's happened?" Annika questioned, worried. Kay turned around and started looking for her own uniform.

"My parents are the most bizarre, insane, confusing people in the world. They say they want what's best for me, then they won't let me go to math camp. They say they want me to be happy, then they try to tell me that I can't be a cheerleader anymore. Sometimes I think they confuse themselves just as much as they confuse me." she sighed, taking her uniform from her friend.

"Are they really going to make you stop being a cheerleader?" Annika asked. Kay shrugged.

"We compromised. As long as I get A's and B's, I can still be a cheerleader." she explained. She looked at the clock.

"Oh, we're gonna be late." she exclaimed. She quickly finished getting into her uniform and she and Annika hurried out to the football field.

"Kay! Kay, come over here!" a popular girl named Debbie Myers called. Kay rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right over. Tell the girls to just practice for a few minutes until I get over there." she told Annika. Then she ran over to where Debbie was standing with one of the football players.

"What do you want Debbie? I have a squad to lead." Kay said. Now Debbie rolled her eyes.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend, Phil Robertson." she told her. Kay sighed as she turned to look at the guy. As soon as she locked eyes with him, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Hi." she breathed.

"Hi." Phil managed to say. Nobody said anything for a few minutes...but it was short lived.

"Kay! We gotta get started!" Annika yelled from across the field.

"Well...I have to go, so I guess I'll see you later?" Kay said, never taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her.

"Definitely." Phil replied, making Kay smile brightly and Debbie scowl. Kay then walked over to where Annika and the other cheerleaders were.

"Kay, why are you walking like that?" Annika asked.

"Hmm?" Kay asked in return, looking up. Annika looked around and saw Phil.

"Well if you're trying to get that guy to watch you, I don't think you have any problem. He was watching you when we came out here." she giggled. Kay blushed bright red.

"I'm not trying to get anybody to do anything." she said defensively.

"By the defensive tone of your voice and the _bright_ red of your face, I'd say you are." Kay's other friend Brietta said. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Let's just start." she told them. Four hours later, the boys on the football team were finished practicing and the girls were still practicing.

"We're never gonna finish this!" Brietta complained. Kay sighed in frustration.

"I told all of you that the boys were probably gonna get finished before us. We have to get this right." she tried to explain for the third time.

"The boys have been finished for two hours! I think you're just trying to get that boy to watch you again." Annika said, making Kay blush again.

"I am not." she replied.

"Right." the whole squad said sarcastically. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. We'll keep working on it tomorrow." she gave in.

"Kay, why do you think it took the boys an extra hour to finish their practice? That boy kept looking over here to watch you. and he was dropping the ball." Annika told her, climbing down from the pyramid they had formed. She started walking with Kay over to the bleachers where they knew their parents would be, but they both stopped when they saw Phil sitting at the top. Kay immediately changed her course and went up to see him.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey." Phil said, standing and walking over to her.

"So...where's Debbie?" Kay asked, not seeing his girlfriend.

"She went home after I broke up with her." Phil shrugged.

"You guys broke up?" Kay questioned, trying to hide her smile. Phil nodded.

"I was wondering if you...maybe wanted to go out sometime?" he asked. Kay grinned.

"I would love to." she replied.

"So, how about Saturday at 7?" Phil asked.

"Sounds great." Kay said.

"Kay! Let's go!" she heard her mother yell.

"I have to go...I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. Phil nodded, and Kay went over to her parents.

"Who was that boy?" her father asked.

"Star quarterback." Kay said simply.

"What were you talking about with him?" her mother wanted to know.

"Stuff." Kay replied.

"What kind of stuff?" her dad rephrased the question.

"He asked me out...and I said yes." Kay admitted.

"What!?" Kay spun around and saw Debbie standing behind her.

"Don't do anything stupid Debbie." Kay warned. But it was too late...

Debbie ran and attacked her.


End file.
